


It Comes in Threes

by GhostFrost



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFrost/pseuds/GhostFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean to be human? How can you draw the line with what you can and cannot love, or want to spread the rest of your life with? Three Hunters each with a tale to tell, each having found the meaning of what makes you human, and what make you beast. Love, hurt, forgiveness, lonesome, trails, hope, comfort, and caring for another soul with out any thought that you would get something out of it. This is the intertwined fates of the Hunters, Ten, Knight and Seven, along with those whom they have aligned themselves with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes in Threes

# Ten, the Fearless Hunter

# 

###  Day 3 after first infection

Snoring sounded from a human form, wrapped in layers of camoe blankets. Used and crumpled tissues lay scattered about on the floor. Fragments of sunlight peaked into the dim room through the blinds. A small alarm clock began to go off, filling the room with annoying beeps. After a moment, it wakes up it's sick owner from his much needed slumper. Hazle green eyes slowly open as he rubs his eye in a vain hope to feel slightly better and wake up more. With his other hand free, the young 18 year old turns off the alarm clock, after missing the button around six times, due to his lack of sleep. At last the room is quite and free the accursed beeping. He swore softly, holding his head as a headache came but passed quickly, much to his relief.  


He yawned and rubbed his nose which had a small dribble of snot. He picked one of his covers and threw it around his shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed, blinking lazily in a dazed state of mind. He let his feet touch the carpeted ground and did a pittiful half assed stretch before the male walked to the bathroom.

He missed the bathroom switch, much like he did with the alarm clock, but he finally got it, of course temporarily blinding him for minute as he blinked the blindness away. He looked into the mirror and let out a soft and dry laugh upon seeing his reflection.

His soft short light brown hair stuck up all over the place; looking absolutely foolish. His hair has golden strands weaves thoughout it and his light brown hair color, he randomly remembered, was often compared to that of a deer's fur. The few strands of dark wood colored hair was also, intangled with the rest of his hair. The whites of his eyes looked very irritated, and the irise full of hazels with many shades of green scattered about also, seemed to be irritated, there was also a slight gold undertone around his pupil. This skin seemed to be dull and slightly pale, other than that, nothing to big had changed. The bags under his eyes make him look like a beaten man, in need of relief and help. 

'Wow, I look like complet and uter shit. Seems I can't hang out with my friends today...or go to school. Oh god, I feel like-' His thoughts where cut short as he went over to the toilet and emptied himself by throwing up. "That.... That was the most discussing... I didn't even eat yet.. This is way worst than the regular flu." He sinlently cursed his one friend who was sick, and gave him the sickness as well by sharing a cigar with him, before going to the sink to brush his teeth to rid of the bed breath and clean his mouth of the acids that just passed through. Brushing his teeth he mentally noted that the harder he would brush his gums the better they felt, untill now he didn't even realize how his gums and teeth ache.

The young male walked over to his couch, and turned on the tv. He started to doze off but remembered that he needed to let the school know and his part time job know that he wouldn't be there tonight and a heads up for tomorrow, that he most likely wouldn't be there, unless the green flu wishes to spare him from this painful sickness. 


End file.
